clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Parties and Events in 2012
This whole list is all about the parties that are happening, or have been celebrated already, in the year 2012. Note that 2012 might actually break the record number of parties in a year. 2009 held the record with about 17 parties. 2012 has a plan for 19-22 parties/events. {|border="1" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" !Party/event !! Start Date !! End Date !! Free Items !! Notes!! Characters !! Locations and the Special/Added Party Rooms |- |New Year's Day 2012||December 27||January 5||None||Even though it was mainly for 2011, it lasted into 2012. It's also not a party, it's just an event. This is the final event of 2011 and first event in 2012.||None||Ice Berg and Ski Hill |- |Underwater Expedition||January 26||January 31||Heavy Hat, Submarine Suit, and Cleaned Up Dock Background||This was the first party of 2012 and the 4th Expedition.||Rookie||The Deep, Maze Rooms |- |Fashion Show||February 2||February 14||None||First Style/Fashion Party, also first party to take place in one room only||Cadence||Gift Shop |- |Rockhopper's Quest||February 24||March 6||Crew Cap, Life Vest, Viking Lord Armor, Viking Lord Helmet||Confirmed in the 2012 sneak peek video. Also third time we set sail on the Migrator. Also First Rockhopper's Quest||Rockhopper||Migrator, Shipwreck Island, Dinosaur Island and Swashbuckler Trading Post |- |Puffle Party 2012||March 15||March 27||Polka Dot Puffle Hat, Mini Polka Dot Puffle Hat, First Prize Puffle Background, Gigantic St. Patricks Hat||Rumored to be the Final Puffle Party. Also mixed together with the St. Partrick's Day party.||Puffle Handler|| Puffle Show and Puffle Play Zone |- |April Fools' Party 2012||March 29||April 3||Blue Propeller Cap, Box Shoes, Box Hat and Box Costume||7th April Fools' Party, confirmed in The Club Penguin Times||Rookie||Dimensions |- |Easter Egg Hunt 2012||April 5||April 10||Yellow Bunny Ears||Confirmed at the membership page on Club Penguin's website. 6th Easter Egg Hunt||None||None. |- |Earth Day 2012||April 19||April 24|| Safari Helmet||Confirmed at the membership page on Club Penguin's website. 3rd Earth Day Party||Aunt Arctic||Town, Snow Forts, Plaza |- |Medieval Party 2012||May 17||May 30||Noble Helmet, Skyward Staff, Crown of the Dragon King Pin, Battle Cape||Confirmed on the Club Penguin Times and the membership page. Fifth Medieval Party. A new villain will be coming for knights to fight.||Gary||Sky Kingdom |- |Marvel Super Hero Takeover||June 14||July 4|| Aunt Arctic Giveaway, Press Conference Background, Money Bag, Mug Shot Background, Miners Helmet, ||First crossover. Will you save or destroy the city? Confirmed on May membership page, then on CP's UK website. First Super Hero Party.||Aunt Arctic||Hero HQ, Villain Lair, Downtown Showdown, Bank and City Hall. |- |Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam||July 19||August 1||Purple Boom Box, Sweet Star Pin, Music Splatter Hat, Mega Star Pin, Pitch Perfect Shirt, Super Star Pin, Center Stage background, Golden Microphone, Gold Star Pin, Hip Hop Hoodie||Confirmed on the Disney UK website||Rocky, CeCe, Cadence and Penguin Band ||Everywhere |- |Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit||August 22||September 5||Apple Headband, Watermelon Headband, Pineapple Headband, Grape Bunch Costume, Yellow Kahuna Background, Green Kahuna Background, Red Kahuna Background, Rockhopper's Tropical Background||Confirmed on the July Membership Page||Rockhopper ||Everywhere |- |The Fair 2012||September||September||Unknown||Confirmed in the Club Penguin Times||Rookie, PH ||Everywhere |- |Halloween Party 2012||October||October||Unknown||Usually happens every year from 2005||Maybe Gary||Everywhere |- |7th Anniversay Party||October||October||7th Party Hat||Usually happens||Maybe Gary and Aunt Arctic||Coffee Shop |- |Celebration of Snow||November||November||Maybe Arctic White||For the grand opening of Card-Jitsu Snow||Sensei||Unknown |- |Holiday Party 2012||December||December||Unknown||Rockhopper||Usually happens||Everywhere |- |New Year's Day 2013||December||January 2013||Unknown||None||Its the last event in 2012 and the first event in 2013||Everywhere |- Parties Old or New New Parties *Underwater Expedition *Fashion Show *Rockhopper's Quest *Marvel Super Hero Takeover *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Unconfirmed Parties *Card-Jitsu Snow (Celebration of Snow) Returning Parties *Puffle Party 2012 *April Fools' Party 2012 *Earth Day 2012 *Medieval Party 2012 *Easter Egg Hunt 2012 *Adventure Party 2012 *The Fair 2012 *Halloween Party 2012 *7th Anniversay Party *Hoilday Party 2012 *New Years Day 2013 Trivia *An odd event was that the St. Patrick's Day Party was going on at the same time as the Puffle Party 2012. Gallery UnderwaterExpeditionLogo.png Fashion Show Logo 2012.png Rockhopper's Quest Sneak Peek Icon.png Puffle Party 2012 NEW LOGO.png AprilFools2010Logo.PNG Medieval Party Logo.png Marvel Super Hero Takeover Party Logo.png Ultimate_Jam_logo.png TempleOfFruitLogo.png The fair 2010 logo.png Halloweenparty.png Winter Party 10 Logo.png photo173.png See Also *Parties *List of parties in 2005 *List of parties in 2006 *List of parties in 2007 *List of parties in 2008 *List of parties in 2009 *List of parties and events in 2010 *List of parties and events in 2011 *List of parties and events in 2013 Category:Events Category:Parties Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Events Category:Parties Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Events Category:Parties Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Events Category:Parties Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Events Category:Parties Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Events Category:Parties Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Events Category:Parties Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Events Category:Parties Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012